Alive
by kiss goodnight
Summary: Rorys first year at Yale,with her new friends Rosemary, Juliet, Logan, Finn, Colin and Robert. ROGAN. i own nothing
1. prologue

_**Alive.**_

Rory is in her first year at Yale. She shares her dorm with her newest friends Rosemary and Juliet. Rory and Dean broke up at the Dance Marathon and have not spoken since. Rory has not spoken to Jess since he left her and went to California. Rory is currently single and is still a virgin. Rory's friends at Yale include Rosemary, Juliet, Logan, Colin, Finn, and Robert. Paris went to Princeton to be with Jamie, but they still keep in touch. Rory and Loralei only go to Friday Night Dinner once a month, because Emily and Richard decided that Rory would need more time to concentrate on her studies now that she was attending Yale.

Loralei and Chris got together after Sherry left. Loralei and Chris are living together and raising Gigi in Stars Hollow.

This story picks up in early February and of it's a Rogan : )

**This is only a short prologue, just to kind of start the story off. It basically follows the same story line as the show for the first 3 seasons with the exception of anything that I may have changed above. **

**I hope to get the first chapter up sometime later tonight or tomorrow. I also hope to update _Everything will be ok _later tonight or tomorrow.**

**So if you have any ideas, suggestions, questions, concerns, comments please review and let me know!**


	2. chapter 1

_**Alive.**_

Rory walked out of her last class of the day, thankfully it was Friday and she had until Tuesday to catch up on some well needed rest. She began to make her way to the nearest coffee cart when she was greeted by Logan and Finn who quickly fell into step with her.

"Hello love"

"Hey guys"

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"Nope nothing special"

"You're not going home this weekend?" Logan questioned

"No. My mom and dad are taking Gigi to visit her grandparents and Lane is busy so I'm staying here, to catch up on some rest and schoolwork" replied Rory as they approached a coffee cart. She started to search her purse for some extra change when Logans hand stopped her and he shook his head.

"Coffee?" she nodded as Logan turned to Finn

"Same"

Logan turned to the young girl working at the coffee cart "3 coffees please" and he turned back to Rory taking the notebook and pen she had in her hand, using it to write his number on the $20 bill. He handed the bill to the young girl and winked "Keep the change"

He handed Rory and Finn their coffees as they continued to walk. Finn was grinning and Rory looked somewhat disgusted "Pig"

"You know you love me"

Rory rolled her eyes and Finn took a moment to speak "So if you have no plans you should come with us to New York City this weekend"

"New York?" she questioned.

"Colin's family has a house up there. We are leaving at 6:30 tonight if you want to join us"

"Us?" she questioned once again

"Juliet, Rosemary, Colin, Robert, Logan and of course me" Finn replied with a eye roll

"Ok, Ill go but that doesn't give me much time to pack"

Logan looked at his watch "It gives you almost 4 hours, that's plenty of time to pack"

"There's no way I can pack everything I need in 4 hours"

"You don't need that much, we will be back on Monday" Logan replied not completely understanding why it would take so long to pack.

Rory sighed in frustration "You wouldn't understand"

"And why not?"

"You're a guy"

"So? It can't be that hard all you have to do is put some make-up, clothes and shoes in a bag."

"It's not that simple! I need to decide on what jeans, what skirt, what sweaters, what t shirts, what shorts, what shoes, what-" Finn cut off her rambling

"Ok we get it, it's a complicated process" he turned to Logan "Girls, I swear they make everything complicated, all we guys do is throw the first bit of clothes we grab from our closet into a bag and grab some condoms from the nightstand" Logan laughed and looked at Rory as a light blush filled her cheeks.

"Ok well anyway, this is my stop" Rory motioned towards the door to her dorm "I will see you guys later"

"Bye Rory" "Bye Ace" Finn and Logan said respectively.

"Oh Ace, here's your notebook" Logan handed her the notebook that he had been holding since he borrowed it at the coffee cart.

"Thanks" Rory opened the door and stepped inside her dorm where she was greeted by Juliet staring at a bag of Lays potato chips on the counter.

"Hey Juliet"

"Hey Rory"

"Are you going to eat that?" Rory asked

"No! Do you realize what that one bag of chips could do to me?"

"Right sorry, so do you want to help me pack? it will take your mind off of those chips" Juliet's eyes lit up

"Of course"

The two girls entered Rory's room and Rory dug a suitcase out from her closet while Juliet plopped down on the bed. Rory opened the suitcase by her bed and she picked 3 pairs of jeans from her closet and handed them to Juliet. Juliet looked at the jeans

"Bring all of those" Rory nodded and dropped them on her suitcase, she would pack after she decided on everything she would bring.

"Will I need a skirt?"

"I think were just spending the weekend at the house but you may want to bring one just in case"

Rory nodded and pulled two skirts out of the closet holding one in each hand. Juliet studied each for a moment before pointing to the one in her left hand. It was a light blue denim mini skirt. Perfect for the possible occasion of if they went out. Rory dropped it on her jeans.

Rory and Juliet heard someone enter the dorm "Anyone here?" they recoginzed the voice as Rosemarys.

"In here" they called back. A few seconds later Rosemary appeared and dropped down on the bed with Juliet.

"Packing for New York?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes" Rory grabbed 4 shirts from her closet. The first one was her green 'Reading is Sexy', The second was her navy and blue stripped shirt, The third was a simple white long sleeved shirt, and the fourth was a light purple t shirt with a star on it. She dropped them on her suitcase and made her way to her drawers.

"Will I need a bathing suit?"

Both girls looked at Rory and big smiles came across their faces "Definitely, Colin has an amazing outdoor pool and hot tub"

Rory looked up "Its still Winter"

"It's a heated pool" Rory nodded her head in understanding before Rosemary continued "Bring at least 4"

Rory looked at her bathing suits, they were mostly bikinis. She didn't feel comfortable in them, actually she had yet to wear them. Rosemary and Juliet had made her buy 5 because according to them it was only appropriate that she had some suitable bathing suits. Her mother had made her buy one as well for reasons she didn't completely understand but considering it was her mother she probably didn't want to understand. She felt Rosemary and Juliet come and stand on either side of her.

"See this is why we are here" Juliet smiled and pulled out the red bikini and tossed it on the bed. "You need that one, it will bring out the color in your face"

Rosemary pulled out the next one, it was a light blue bikini "It will bring out your eyes"

Juliet pulled out the black one piece "You will feel more comfortable if you at least know you have it"

Rosemary pulled out the last one, it was a black bikini with several multi color stripes. "It's sexy" Rory nodded and shut the drawer and opened her pajamas drawer. She studied it for a moment before deciding what ones she wanted to take. She grabbed 3 pairs and threw them on the bed on top of her bikinis. She turned to the girls who were now leaning against her wall

"Would you go get my stuff from the bathroom?" the girls nodded.

"What do you need?" Juliet called from the bathroom

"I don't know"

She heard Rosemary laugh "That's not helping"

"Sorry"

After a moment of silence Rosemary and Juliet started taking turns naming off the things Rory had in the bathroom they thought she would need.

"Blow dryer?"

"Yes"

"Curling Iron"

"No"

"Makeup Bag?"

"Yes"

"Tampons?"

"No"

"Do you want your shampoo and conditioner?"

"Yes, I don't want to take any chances on what Colin may have in his house" she heard Rosemary and Juliet laugh

"Face wash?"

"Yes"

"Body wash?"

"Yes"

"Hair Spray"

"No"

"Razor"

"Yes" Both girls them emerged from the bathroom holding all the things that Rory had said yes to and dumped them on her bed. Rory was sitting on the floor slowly packing the things she had picked out into her bag. "Thanks"

"You have everything you need?"

"I believe so"

"Lets make sure" Rosemary said before Juliet ran down a list of things off the top of her head

"Jeans, Skirts, Shirts, Sweaters, Bikinis, Pajamas, Shoes, Unmentionables, Socks" Rory nodded at the mention of each thing but realized she needed a sweater so she stood and grabbed her favorite hoodie from her closet.

"Good so now that we have that covered, its on to other topics" Rosemary said

"Other topics?" Rory questioned.

Juliet nodded eagerly "Yes. Are you gong to hook up with Logan this weekend?"

Rory looked up shocked at her friends, who were staring at her "What?"

"She said-"

Rory cut Rosemary off "I know what she said, but what I mean is why would you ask something like that"

Both girls rolled their eyes "It's so obvious you to have a thing for each other and this weekend there will be no slutty girls around throwing themselves at him so you can have him all to yourself" Rosemary replied as if it was quite obvious to what she and Logan should be doing this weekend. While it was true she had a thing for Logan and she had had a thing for him for awhile now she didn't think she could be with him. Logan was _very_ experienced she had basically no experience with the exception of kissing and a few brief groping sessions. Her thoughts were interrupted when Juliet spoke to her

"Well?"

"No"

"Why not?" Juliet questioned

"I'm not that kind of girl, and besides he wouldn't want to anyways"

"Of course he would, he likes you a lot Rory" Rory blushed at what Rosemary had just said causing Juliet to jump off of her bed and point her finger accusingly at Rory

"I knew it! You like him!"

"I do not!"

"Admit it, you do like him! You blushed!"

Rory sighed and ran her hands through her hair, there was no point in denying it know, they knew it was true and they would not give up until she admitted it "Ok fine, maybe I like him"

Rosemary grinned "Maybe?"

"Ok I like him, I like him a lot. Are you happy now?"

"Very" Replied a satisfied Juliet.

"You have to hook up now, oh I bet the sex would be great" Rosemary said with a dreamy look on her face, as Juliet poked her. Rosemary mumbeled a 'sorry'.

"You should pack some sexy lingerie, make this a weekend Logan will never forget" Juliet suggested.

"I'm not having sex with him" Rory quickly said

Both girls looked at her confused, Juliet was the first to speak "Why not?"

"I can't"

Juliet looked at her funny "What do you mean you can't?"

"I'm a virgin" Rory said in a low voice.

Rosemary shot her a look of confusion "You dated Dean for almost 2 years, and that other guy for a few months after that. You didn't have sex with them?"

"No" Rory said slightly embarrassed by the conversation.

"Is this a 'Im waiting for marriage' kind of thing?" Juliet questioned

"No it's a 'im not ready' kind of thing"

Both girls nodded their heads in understanding as Rory zipped up her suitcase and the girls made their way to the common room and decided to watch some tv for the next 45 minutes before the boys arrived.

**Review Pease . . . . . . . comments, questions, ideas, and suggestions are always welcome!**


	3. chapter 2

_**Alive.**_

6:30 sharp there was a knock on the door, signaling the boys had arrived to pick them up.

"Come in" Rory yelled from the couch where the girls were sitting.

The door opened to reveal Logan, Finn and Colin who stepped into the dorm and looked at the 3 suitcases on the floor. Logan was the first to speak

"Ace, I thought you couldn't pack everything you needed in 4 hours?"

"I cant well not by myself anyway, I had help" Logan nodded and motioned for the girls to get up, as it was time to leave.

"Where's Robert? He's coming right?" Juliet asked as she made her way around the couch.

Colin rolled his eyes before answering "He had to say bye to Ashley, he's meeting us in the parking lot. I swear that boy is whipped"

Rosemary sighed "I don't know what he sees in her"

"I do" Logan responded with a grin, referring to Ashleys large and very fake chest.

"I see it too" Finn replied while laughing

"Is that all you guys think about?" Rory asked

All three boys simultaneously responded "Yes"

The three girls shook their heads and headed out the door to make their way to the parking lot "Grab our bags boys and shut the door on the way out!"

By 6:45 everything was packed in Finn's hummer while everyone was standing around waiting for Robert who was now late.

"God what is taking him so long, I don't have nearly enough coffee in my system for this" Rory complained

"I can give you a few ideas on why he's late" Colin replied

Rory didnt say anything but just gave Colin a look that said 'shut up'and then noticedRobert entered the parking lot.

"What took so long buddy?" Finn asked

Robert grinned "Ashley gave me a proper goodbye" The girls made faces of disgust while the boys just laughed as Robert continued "Anyway shall we get going?"

Everyone nodded as Finn, Logan, Juliet and Rory hopped in the hummer while Robert, Rosemary and Colin hopped in Roberts Escalade.

The drive to New York was uneventful, filled with chat about nothing in particular. They arrived at Colin's house at 9:00. Everyone piled out of the two vehicles into the chilly night air.

Rory took in her surroundings the house was located about 15 minutes outside of New York in a fairly secluded area, there were a few other houses in the area. There were quite a few large trees over the property. The house was large a little smaller then her grandparents she guessed. She liked it, it seemed peaceful. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her friends speaking.

"We'll grab the bags, you guys can go on in and look around, pick your rooms and that stuff. Just don't take the 2nd room on the left that's mine" Colin said has he tossed Rosemary the keys to the house.

Rosemary nodded and the girls walked towards the house. Once they were out of earshot of the boys. Juliet turned to Rory

"When are you going to tell Logan you like him?"

"Who said I was going to tell him?"

Rosemary turned to her "Why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because even if he did feel the same way we can't be in a relationship"

"Why not?" Juliet asked as Rosemary opened the door to the house and they stepped inside.

Rory let out a small gasp when she saw the inside of the house, it was beautiful. "I can't have this conversation again today"

"This is not the same conversation, this is about telling him how you feel, not having sex with him" Juliet reasoned as the girls made their way up the spiral steps.

Rory almost yelled "No can we please not talk about this!"

The girls looked at her for a few moments and decided to drop the topic "Ok consider it forgotten but promise you will think about it"

Rory nodded her head and opened the first door on her right, it was gorgeous room decorated in pink, yellow, and purple. It was very feminine. She quickly decided she wanted that to be her room. "I want this one"

Rosemary and Juliet linked arms with Rory "Come on now lets go get us some rooms" Rory dropped her purse and jacket on the bed before allowing the girls to lead her out of the room. Rosemary decided to take the room next to Rory and Juliet took a room on the other end of the long hall way. The girls were sitting on the bed in the room that Rory had chosen when they heard a knock on the door. They turned to notice Logan standing with Rorys suitcase.

"Here's your suitcase Ace, were getting in the hot tub in about 10 minutes we would really like you ladies to join us"

Rosemary and Juliet jumped off the bed "Goodie!" and ran past Logan to their rooms. Rory made her way to the window which looked out over the pool and hot tub. She turned back to Logan

"That's crazy its 9:30 and its fairly cold out" Logan walked over and stood by her side

"Nah it's not that bad, and it's not called a hot tub for no reason. Just put on a bikini, grab a towel and come on down when you're ready" he paused for a moment before continuing "and I promise Ace if your still cold I will keep you warm" he winked and watched her blush before he turned to make his exit from the room.

Rory nervously bit her lip and made her way to her suitcase. She picked it up and placed it on the bed. She stared at it for a moment before opening it and digging through to find a bathing suit. After a few moments of deliberation she decided on the blue one. She shut her suitcase and headed into the bathroom that was adjoined to her room. When she emerged from the bathroom she jumped when she saw Finn sitting on the edge of her bed.

He grinned at her "Nice"

"Stop it Finn!" Rory exclaimed

"Right sorry, so anyway Rose and Jules wanted me to tell you that they are already gone out in the hot tub"

"Ok"

"You ready?"

"Yes" she said in a somewhat unsure voice. She felt a little nervous to be around her friends in very little clothing.

"Well then lets go, the hot tub waits for no one"

"Lead the way" Rory smiled as she wrapped the towel around her body. Finn hooked his arm through Rorys has he lead her down the stairs and out the back door, where Rosemary, Juliet, Robert, Colin and Logan were already in the hot tub.

Rory turned to Finn and smiled "You can let go of my arm now"

"If you insist love"

She laughed "I do" Finn released her arm as she made the last few steps towards the hot tub and took a deep breath before un wrapping the towel from her body and placing it on one of the chairs. When she turned around she noticed Logan and Roberts eyes were scanning her body. She felt herself turn red, and quickly moved to sit in the hot tub.

"Robert stop staring at Rory!" Juliet exclaimed

"Logan was staring too" Robert complained as if he was a young child

"Logan is allowed to stare, he doesn't have a girlfriend"

"Oh please, I'm allowed to look as long as I don't touch right Rory?" Robert said as he turned his attention back to Rory, who scrunched up her nose.

"Id appreciate it if you did neither"

"Ace what about me, Can I touch?" Logan asked innocently

Rory rolled her eyes, she didnt think hemeant anything by thequestion"Sure" and with that Logan made his way to the other side of the hot tub and sat by her. He smirked at her before placing his hand on her knee and slowly started to slide it up her leg causing Rory to remove one hand from the water and slap Logans face.

"Oh she likes it rough" Finn squealed, while everyone stared with wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces, including Rory and Logan.

Rorys only response was "Oops!" as she looked at Logan who removed his hand from her leg and placed it on his face. He didn't look mad, he looked more amused than anything else.

Before Logan got the chance to say anything Colin started to laugh "Logan buddy I think you should keep your hands above the water where everyone can see them"

Logan smirked before turning his head back to Rory "That wasn't very nice"

"I didn't mean to, but your hand should not have been where you had it"

It was Roberts turn to laugh "Now Rory, tell us where Logan had his hand"

Rory sent Robert a glare, and turned her attention to Logan once again whom she smiled sweetly at "Don't do it again or I may have to do it harder the next time"

All four boys raised their eyebrows, which Rory noticed and quickly corrected what she said "I meant the slap!"

Logan spoke bringing her attention back to him once again "Don't worry Ace, I wont touch you inappropriately anymore unless I have your consent"

Rory gave him a little smile "I appreciate that" and then the topic was dropped and everyone spent the next hour in the hot tub, until the girls climbed out to take a showers leaving the guys alone.

Finn turned to Logan "So mate, really where was your hand?"

Logan rolled his eyes he should have known that once the girls left they would want to continue the conversation. "I just put it on her knee" he simply stated not mentioning the fact that he slowly inched his hand up much further and it was almost to the top of her thigh when she slapped him.

"That's it?" Colin questioned not completely what Logan had said

"That's it" Logan repeated

"I don't believe you" Robert stated

"That's your choice then"

Colin raised his eyebrow "So you felt Rory up and you're not even going to tell us about it?"

When Logan didn't answer Finn gasped and put his hand over his mouth like a teenage girl who just found out the hottest gossip. "You like her!"

Logan tried to deny it "I do not" he hoped his face didn't give away the fact that he was lying

"Yes you do, you like her and don't deny, the look on your face says it all" Colin stated.

"If you would just admit it at least to her, you would get laid this weekend" Robert stated

Before Logan could respond the girls called their names from the doorway asking them to come in and keep them company.

The boys climbed out of the hot tub and shut it off for the night before quickly making their way inside and taking showers before joining the girls in the kitchen.

**Review Please and let me know what you think . . . . . questions, comments, suggestions, ideas are always welcome!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!**


	4. chapter 3

_**Alive.**_

Logan couldn't sleep, he wasn't tired. Everyone had gone to bed an hour ago, it was now 1:30. He made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and was about to head back to his room when he noticed the light on over the back patio. They must have forget to turn it off when they got out of the hot tub. He was about flick the light off when he noticed Rory sat by the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the water. He opened the door, she jumped a little but turned and smiled at him

"Hey"

"Hey Ace, What are you still doing up?"

She smiled innocently at him "I had 5 coffees!"

He shook his head and took a sat down beside her "That's going to kill you before you turn 20"

"At least I will die happy but no matter how much coffee I drink I don't think I will die before October"

"I don't know I mean it is 7 months" he teased

She rolled her eyes "Well fine, if coffee is going to kill me then alcohol is going to kill you"

"It will kill Finn first"

She laughed "Good point" she paused for a moment "So why are you still up?"

He shrugged "Not tired"

"Ah, I see the ever so fun playboy never gets tired until at least 2 am" she teased playfully

"See Ace, you know me so well" he said in a equally playful tone.

There was a few moments of silence before Rory spoke.

"This house is beautiful"

"It is"

"Do you guys come here much?"

"Not a lot. We come up a few times a year. The only people who really come here is Colins brother, Chris and his fiancé."

She nodded her head in understanding "So, Sorry I slapped you earlier"

He laughed "Don't worry about it"

"I didn't mean to it kind of just happened before I could stop it"

"It's fine. You're not the first girl who's slapped me for touching her inappropriately"

She raised a eyebrow at him "I don't really see the kind of girls you date pushing you away"

"Well I'm not saying it's happened a lot, but it has happened"

"Do any of those girls have names?"

"Yes"

"What are they?"

He grinned "I have no idea"

"Right, I should have known"

"Rosemary slapped me once for kissing her though. Then Finn punched me. Everyone was pretty drunk that night. Finn apologized the next day." he watched a smile form on her face and she let out a small laugh.

"Finn apologized?" she questioned

"Yes, I know shocking"

"I wish I saw that, I would love to see Finn punch you. Hey do you think if I ask him he would do it again?" she teased

"That's not nice, Rory. Say your sorry" he said disapprovingly as he moved closer and put a hand on each side of her waist.

"Logan what are you doing?" she tried to move out of his grasp but he just tightened it, not willing to let her go.

"Say your Sorry"

"Never!"

An evil grin appeared on his face as his hands began to tickle her. She quickly fell back into the grass and he leaned over her, continuing to tickle her. He continued to tickle her for a few moments as she rolled and squirmed trying to get away when she finally gave in.

"Logan! Stop! Please Stop! I'm Sorry!"

He stopped tickling her and looked down at her grin still present on his face "Now see was that so hard?"

He continued to watch her, her face flustered, her blue eyes looking up at him and her chest moving up and down a little more then usual. He couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful, just lying there in the grass in her pajamas bottoms and Yale sweater while trying to recapture her breath. He couldn't handle the temptation any longer so he did the one thing that he had wanted to do since he had realized his feelings for her, he slowly leaned down and kissed her. She seemed a little startled at first but returned the kiss. He slid one arm completely around her waist while the other one went to her hair and her arms went around his neck. When he knew she wasn't going to push him away he gently ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. He felt her lips separate and he darted his tongue into her mouth as she let out a light whimper. Their tongues battled for a few minutes until the lack of oxygen became a problem and they had to pull apart.

He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. He watched a panicked look came over her face, he wasn't surprised he knew she was probably freaking out inside her head. When he felt her try to get up he moved away and sat down beside her. She quickly got to her feet

"So…um…I…Im going to head to bed" she stammered while making her way to the patio door. When she reached it she turned to him again and softly spoke his name

"Logan"

"Yeah Ace"

"Could you not mention this to anyone?"

He nodded his head "Sure Ace, Night" he watched as she shut the door on the patio and disappeared out of his sight. He understood that she wanted it to stay between them, she was a private person and while it was only one kiss she didn't want everyone to know about it until she was ready to deal with it herself. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his bottle of water while letting out a little laugh 'Damn who knew Rory could kiss like that'. He stood up and made his way inside, shutting out the lights and making his way upstairs.

……………………………………………………………………..

Logan had made it to the top of the stairs when he saw Finn stumble out of Rosemarys room with a dopey grin on his face.

"Logan, mate how are you?"

"I'm good buddy, how are you?" Logan asked although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question

"I have never been better. I hope we didn't wake dear Rory up with our late night activities" He said grin now fully in place, while taking a quick glance at Rorys room door.

Logans thoughts once again drifted back to the girl who he had been kissing not 15 minutes ago "I don't think you woke her Finn, if you did she would be out here yelling at you but the girl sleeps like a rock" remembering the few times he had seen her fall asleep.

"I don't know mate, we were quite vocal tonight"

"I didn't need to know that Finn" Logan replied as he made a face.

"And why not?" Finn gasped in mock horror "You have no problem when I tell you the details of my sex life with other girls"

"That's because other girls aren't one of my closest friends"

He nodded "What are you doing up at-" Finn paused and looked down at his watch "2:10"

Logan quickly raised his bottle of water "Got thirsty" hoping Finn wouldn't realize that he was still wearing the same clothes as before because he would surely get questioned that as to why he wasn't in boxers and not jeans and t shirt, thankfully Finn didn't notice and he just nodded his head

"Well night Finn" Logan said has he made his way to his door.

"Night mate" Finn said as he disappeared into his own room.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I appreciate it very much and I love you all!**

**I have several ideas on where I would like to go with this story but I want something more original, so if you have any ideas please let me know!**

**I had no plans to update this story until the weekend, but well I skipped my morning classes today and headed to the library so I could study in peace for my test I had after lunch but instead I ended up grabbing some paper from my binder and writing this. **

**Don't expect any updates until at least Saturday, I have two tests this week in the two classes im failing and I want to do good on them so when I go into the final theres less pressure. Who knows though maybe if someone can convince me to update I will**

**REVIEW PLEASE…it makes me very happy and gives me inspiration to update, questions, comments, ideas and suggestions are always welcome! **


	5. chapter 4

_**Alive**_

Rory awoke the next morning when she heard a loud thump outside her room followed by several people arguing. She slowly rolled out of bed and made her way to her door only to open it to find Robert, Finn, and Juliet.

"I'm cutting you off Finn!" Juliet exclaimed

"What? No, you cannot do that! No I will not allow it!" Finn argued

"Nobody drinks at 10:30 in the morning!" Robert yelled

"I do!" Finn yelled back.

Upon noticing Rory's presence Juliet smiled "Tell him it's not normal to drink this early in the day"

"You're nuts! All of you!" Rory said before shutting her door and heading back into her room. She walked over and sat on her bed as memories of the previous night quickly filled her head, Logan's hand on her thigh in the hot tub, Logan's hands around her waist tickling her, Logan's lips on hers. Oh god what did this mean? Did he expect something from her? Were they still friends? Were they more then friends? Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Thankfully the door opened to reveal Rosemary, she was not quite ready to deal with Logan.

"Hey, Juliet said you were up"

"Yeah, I heard her, Finn and Robert arguing outside my door"

Rosemary laughed, "I figured you heard that, so anyway we are eating breakfast in 10 minutes before jumping in the pool"

"Give me 5 minutes"

Rosemary nodded and headed out the door as Rory flipped her suitcase open and searched for her red bikini and a pair of shorts. A few moments later, she came out of the bathroom and slowly made her way down the spiral staircase towards the kitchen where she heard her friends talking.

Noticing her arrival to the kitchen, Finn quickly pushed Robert off the stool next to him and motioned for her to sit "Rory, love come sit by Finn"

Rory laughed "Of course Finn"

Finn turned to Robert "That's what you get for taking my vodka away earlier"

Robert shook his head "It was 10:30!"

Rory jumped when she heard Logan speak, he was coming in from outside. Probably checking the temperature of the pool "It only 10:43 now, really Finn how many times do we need to tell you about drinking before 6"

Finn did not say anything he simply frowned.

Colin rolled his eyes "Anyway, Rory what do you want?" he asked pointing to the various foods on the kitchen counter; there were pop tarts, pancakes, cereal, toast, bangles and muffins. She studied the food for a few seconds before speaking

"2 pop tarts, 1 muffin and 2 slices of toast please"

"That it?" Colin grinned

"And lots of coffee!" she exclaimed

"Logan how's the pool temperature?" Rosemary asked

"Its good, we can get in"

"Did you put up the volleyball net?"

"Yeah" Logan said as he took a bite out of his pancakes

"Volleyball?" Rory squeaked

"Yes, we play it in the pool every time we come here" Juliet stated

"I don't do sports; actually I don't do any physical activity. It's against the Gilmore code"

"Come on Rory, you have to play if you don't the teams will be uneven" Colin complained

"No they wont, there are 7 of us. Therefore, if I do not play the teams can be even. I can sit and watch. Don't try to convince me, it's not going to happen."

Rosemary, Colin and Finn opened there mouths to speak but Logan beat them all to it "If she doesn't want to play, she don't have to. You can't expect the girl to break the Gilmore code now that's just unacceptable," he said with a smile

They all sighed in defeat and got up to make their way to the pool when Rory quickly spoke up "Hey, just because I am not playing you could at least wait for me to finish my food so I don't have to eat alone!"

Everyone shrugged and Finn spoke "Come on, bring your food and eat by the pool".

Rory nodded her head and grabbed her plate and cup of coffee while proceeding to follow the others out the doors.

Once outside everyone jumped in the pool while Rory took a seat in one of the lawn chairs.

"Rory, Come and sit in one of the chairs closer to the pool" Juliet said

"And risk getting my food wet? No way! Ill come closer when I'm done eating" Rory replied

"Rory love, pick teams," Finn said

"Why can't you guys do it?" She questioned

"You're not playing, it's only fair"

She studied her friends for a moment before she spoke. "How about Logan, Robert, and Juliet on one team. Finn, Colin, and Rosemary on the other"

Finn grinned "Perfect, now I can get my revenge for those 2 taking away my early morning Vodka!"

………………..

20 minutes later, Rory had finished her food and was now sitting close enough to the pool to dangle her feet in. She was watching Logan. She could not help but stare at Logan's body. He has a great body, it was perfectly toned. She assumed it was from all the time he spent playing tennis, or playing basketball with Finn, or going to the gym. Then there was his tan, it was not over the top and just like the rest of his body, it was perfect. Oh, wow where did that thought come? She felt herself blush and quickly looked up to see if anyone was looking at her, thankfully no one was and she returned her thoughts back to Logan but instead of his appearance this time it was his actions. He had not made any comment about the kiss; he treated her just as he would any other day. Did it mean nothing to him? Did he not care? Is he just respecting the fact that I told him to keep it to himself? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard several friends calling her name and she quickly looked up to feel the volleyball smack her in the face.

"Ouch!" She said as she fell back a little and started rubbing her face.

"Robert!" Rosemary squealed

"Well if you weren't so short, maybe you would have hit it, and I wouldn't have smacked Rory" Robert replied

Rosemary and Juliet made their way to Rory, who was now lead back on the ground laughing. Rosemary and Juliet started to laugh as well.

"You ok Rory?" Robert called out from across the pool

"I'm fine, but if that leaves a bruise I'm going to kill you!" Rory replied as she propped herself up on her elbows, noticing the four boys in the pool had started to laugh as well. After a few moments when the laughter began to die down Logan spoke up

"And you know its time to stop when Robert starts beating people with the ball"

Everyone nodded their heads and made their way to the lawn chairs.

"So how about we get showered head into New York. Grab some food at Aureole then be back here by 6 and get drunk off our asses" Colin suggested

"I'm in!" Finn quickly agreed.

"Me too" Juliet and Robert agreed as well.

"Sounds fun" Rory said sill rubbing her head.

Colin looked to Rosemary and Logan who had still yet to say anything, when they both nodded their heads Colin spoke again

"We have ourselves a plan then"

Rosemary and Juliet quickly pulled Rory out of her chair "Come on, let's go, and make ourselves pretty for those New York guys!"

……………………………………………….

Once the three girls had their showers, they were in Rosemary's room applying a little make-up.

"So Rory, Logan looked good in the pool today" Juliet said grinning

Rory's head whipped around to look at the blonde-haired person "What?"

"Logan, you know the guy you couldn't seem to keep your eyes off of while he was in the pool. I mean not that we blame you or anything Logan as a body to die for" Rosemary said wiggling her eyebrows

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rory said hoping that if she played the innocent act they would drop the subject

"Come on Rory, were not stupid, we saw you staring" Juliet smiled

"I didn't say you were stupid"

Juliet opened her mouth to speak, when there was a knock on the door and Robert poked his head in "You girls ready yet?"

"We'll be down in 2 minutes" Rosemary quickly said ushering Robert away and then turned back to Rory "We are so not done talking about this"

Rory did not say anything, and picked her purse off the bed and made her way out the door and down the stairs to where the boys were waiting.

**I finally got this chapter wrote, it would have been done a few days ago but I had a little writers block. This chapter gives me the inspiration for the next 2 chapters and I cant wait to write them I know exactly what im doing in them so they should be up within the next week. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I love you all! Special thanks to koalababy! **

**REVIEW PLEASE… it makes me very happy! Ideas, suggestions, comments, questions are always welcome : )**


	6. chapter 5

_**Alive**_

The mini bar in the living room area watching Logan and Carmen stood Rory. They had gotten back from New York about an hour ago. Of course, Colin and Logan ended up picking up girls they met at the restaurant and bringing them back to the house, apparently they cannot go 3 nights without sex. She was not happy at what she saw. He had kissed her not 24 hours ago and now he was sitting there with his lips attached to some blonde-haired girl whose IQ was probably lower then her shoe size. She frowned and refilled her glass before looking around the room. Finn was all over Rosemary in the corner, they were not dating they had a casual relationship; she was not sure if either wanted more it was hard to tell. Colin was sitting on the couch with Brooklyn, the girl who he had met at the restaurant, Robert and Juliet; they all seemed to be engaged in some type of drinking contest.

Rory jumped when she heard a voice behind her "If you would just tell him that you like him, he would be kissing you instead of her, and you wouldn't be here drinking yourself into oblivion"

"Did you remove yourself from Finn just to tell me that?" Rory asked feeling annoyed that Rosemary and Juliet were constantly on her back about Logan

"No I didn't, Finn wants to play a drinking game. You've had a lot to drink Rory I just want to make sure you're ok," Rosemary said concerned about her friend. Sure, it seemed like Rory may have not had much to drink and to anyone in that room it was not much to drink but for Rory it was quite a bit more then usual. Rory didn't like to drink a lot; mostly three maybe four drinks and so far tonight Rosemary had noticed that she had at least six refills of vodka.

"Well I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine," Rory said grabbing her glass and making her way to the couches where everyone was now gathered.

A few seconds later and Rory sat on the couch by Robert. "So what are we playing?"

"I have no idea, if Finn could get his words out sometime in the near future maybe we will find out" Robert said

"I said a drinking game!" Finn yelled

"What kind Finn, we need more details then that," Rosemary said

"Truth or Dare!" he yelled again

"Stop yelling Finn, were not deaf" Logan said

"Truth or Dare? What are we 5?" Carmen said obviously disgusted at the thought

"Its fun or at least Finns version is, if you say dare you do a dare or take a shot. If you say truth then you take a shot" Juliet explained to the girl sitting on Logan's lap.

"That's not how you play the game," Carmen said pouting

"Of course not sweetie, this is Finns version" Logan said trying to hold back his laugh while leaning in and capturing her lips, after a few moments when they had yet to come up for air. Rory quickly finished off her drink while standing to make her way to the bar "I need a refill"

When Rory was out of earshot, Rosemary pulled Juliet away from their friends

"Someone needs to cut her off. She's drinking too much and she's going to regret it," Rosemary said looking towards their friend.

"There is nothing we can do. If we tell her to stop, she is going to get defensive. Colin and Finn cannot help us because their already drunk. Logan can't help us because he can't remove himself from Malibu Barbie and Robert can't help because well he's Robert," Juliet said also watching Rory

"I know, I feel bad for her, she wouldn't be drinking like that if Logan didn't bring Carmen here," Rosemary said glancing at Logan who was leading Carmen upstairs.

"Hey, what are we walking about?" Robert asked approaching the girls

Rosemary and Juliet sent each other a look saying that it was worth a shot

"Can you talk to Rory, and maybe see if she will slow down on the drinks?" Juliet asked

"Whets wrong with her drinking?" Robert asked confused while taking a quick glance at Rory who was slightly stumbling towards the couch and looking in the direction that Logan had led Carmen

"She's drinking a lot more then she ever does, I don't think she's going to be able to deal with the hangover in the morning. Were just looking out with for her," Juliet said, lying a little. There was nothing wrong with Rory drinking more then usual, well maybe it would not hurt to pace herself but besides that, her drinking was perfectly fine, it was simply the reason she was drinking.

Robert raised an eyebrow, not completely believing what Juliet had said, "I don't think she needs you to look out for her, so what if she's drinking more then she normally does. When she wakes up with a killer hangover tomorrow give her an aspirin and tell her it won't be so bad next time" he said and made his way back to the couch where Colin, Brooklyn, Finn, and Rory had started to play the game.

Rosemary and Juliet simply sighed and made their way to the couch, there was nothing they could do now anyway, they would just have to wait and see how the rest of the night played out. They just hoped Rory would not hurt herself by doing something stupid.

Gg

They had been playing Finns version of truth or dare for the last hour. Everyone was drunk except Rosemary, who wanted to make sure Rory was ok and Logan, who had yet to return from upstairs.

"Rory, Truth, or dare" Colin said

"Dare," Rory, said giggling

Colin grinned, "Take off your shirt"

"Colin, stop it she's drunk" Rosemary hissed

Rory stood and removed her shirt, with some amount of difficulty and threw it on t he couch "Happy?" she smiled at Colin

Finn, Robert, and Colin all answered simultaneously "Very"

Logan came downstairs with Carmen in tow and he was shocked when he saw Rory standing in the middle of the room with no shirt. She was drunk, very drunk. He took a quick glance at the rest of his friends, they were all staring at Rory, especially Colin, Finn and Robert. He felt himself get angry he did not want them looking at Rory like that. He quickly made his way to the group and sat Carmen down on the couch before standing by Rosemary who was talking to Rory

"Come on Rory, Put on your shirt" Rosemary said gently pushing the shirt towards Rory.

"No thanks" Rory said while smiling at the boys

"Put your shirt on Ace" Logan said softly from behind her

Rory quickly whipped around at the sound of Logan's voice, but loosing her balance Logan caught her and she pushed him away "You! How could you treat me like that? You kissed me last night and today you act as if nothing happened! Then you bring her" Rory pointed to Carmen "here tonight, how did you think that would make me feel? You made me feel like I was not good enough for you! Well you know what you're not good enough for me!" Rory stopped yelling and lowered her voice putting her hand over her mouth "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick" Rory said running in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

"She's going to need someone to hold her hair," Rosemary said as she followed Rory

Logan looked at his friends who were all staring at him with wide eyes, sure, they were drunk but they were not stupid, it was not exactly hard to understand what had just happened between him and Rory. He turned to Carmen before heading in the direction Rory and Rosemary went "You can spend the night in my room"

**This would have been up saturday but i started downloading and watching all the rory and logan clips so i got distracted and forgot to send it but i hope you can forgive me! **

**Someone asked about Stephanie- she will be apart of the story but not as much as the others.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! Extra special thanks to Koalababy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE it makes me very happy... questions, comments, ideas and suggestions are always welcome.**


	7. chapter 6

_**Alive**_

Logan knocked on the bathroom door and slowly opened it, while stepping inside. He watched for a moment, Rosemary was sitting by Rory holding her hair back with one hand and washing her face with a damp washcloth with her other hand as Rory was throwing up.

Rosemary looked up when she noticed his presence in the room "Could you go get a bottle of water?"

He nodded and silently made his exit from the bathroom and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he grabbed three bottles of water from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. He quickly searched the cupboards for something that may help settle her stomach when she stopped throwing up. He was on his fourth cupboard when he found some salted crackers 'that should work' he thought. He grabbed the box, and took the bottles off the counter while heading back to the bathroom.

He returned to the bathroom and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He noticed Rory was no longer throwing up but she had her head resting on the toilet. He opened a bottle of water and handed it to Rosemary, who proceeded at trying to get Rory to drink something. He opened another one and placed it by Rosemary, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's for you," he stated

Rosemary nodded "Thanks" she paused and turned her attention back to Rory "You know you shouldn't be in here. She's sick, and she wouldn't want you to see her like this"

He shrugged and opened his own bottle of water "I feel like it's my fault, the least I can do is help take care of her"

Rosemary nodded, there was no point in trying to get him to leave, he wanted to be there for Rory, and she was not going to change his mind. "So what exactly happened between you two anyway?"

"We kissed" he said simply while opening the box of crackers and taking out a handful handing them to Rosemary in attempt to get Rory to eat something.

"That's it? So you guys kissed and nothing else?" Rosemary asked quickly pulling Rory's hair back as she began to throw up again.

"Yeah" he said moving forward and slowly rubbing her back. He hated seeing her like this, and the fact that she was like this because of him, made him feel worse. He did not think bringing Carmen here, after their kiss would hurt her and cause her to drink like that.

"Why did you bring Carmen here?" Rosemary asked wiping the washcloth over Rory's face

He sighed "The same reason I bring any other girl home with me"

"Did you even consider Rory's feelings at all?" she asked, he could tell she was somewhat annoyed.

"Look can we stop talking about this, this is something that Rory, and I need to talk about before I answer your questions or anybody else's questions," he said rubbing his hand through his hair

Rosemary nodded "Ok"

* * *

3 hours later, Logan and Rosemary were still sitting on the bathroom floor with Rory. She had stopped throwing up a little over an hour ago but they decided to stay their just in case she got sick again. Rory was now stretched out on the bathroom floor with Logan and Rosemary on either side of her. 

"I think we should take her upstairs now," Rosemary suggested

Logan nodded "I'll take her up" he looked at the empty water bottles on that were now on the sink "Could you grab some water?"

"Sure, do you want to me to get some more crackers?" Rosemary asked

Logan looked at the box sitting beside him "No, she barely ate anything so that box will be good, bring it up with the water"

Rosemary nodded and made her way out the door. Logan looked down at Rory, she looked miserable, but well most people did after 2 hours of throwing up. He took a new washcloth out of one of cabinets, quickly running some cold water on it, before carefully rubbing it over her face, trying not to wake her.

He tossed the washcloth of the sink and gently scooped her up into his arms making his way out of the bathroom. When he walked in the living area, he saw everyone was sleeping on the couches and floor except Colin and Brooklyn. He laughed a little at the sight but continued upstairs.

Logan opened the door to Rory's room and placed her on the bed. He studied her for a few moments, until Rosemary came in with the water and crackers.

Logan turned to her "I'm going to take a quick shower, can you stay with her until I get back?"

"Sure" Rosemary agreed walking towards the chair by the window and dropping down in it.

* * *

15 minutes later Logan walked back into Rory's room to find Rosemary flipping through what he assumed was Rory's book. "Has she moved?" 

"I don't think so," Rosemary responded getting out of the chair and moving to stand beside Logan. "She drank a lot tonight"

"I know should we change her into her pajamas?" He asked massaging his temples

Rosemary smiled and cocked her head to the side "We?"

He smiled back and rolled his eyes "You"

"Yeah. It would be good to get her out of those clothes anyway," Rosemary said going towards Rory's suitcase in the corner and grabbing her navy and yellow star pajama pants and matching tank top.

"She's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," Logan said

"That she is" Rosemary said returning to the bed "Turn around"

"What?" Logan asked confused

Rosemary laughed "Turn around; I need to take off her pants and shirt. You my friend are not allowed to watch"

Logan nodded and did what he was told as they stood in silence until Rosemary spoke again a few moments later as she began to make her way to the door. "My job is done, I'm heading to bed"

"Night" Logan said as he turned around

"She's going to be fine, she's sleeping. Go back to your room Logan" Rosemary said sensing the fact that he did not want to leave her

"No, I'm going to spend the night with her. I want to be here if she wakes up or needs someone," Logan said looking down at the sleeping girl.

"Well goodnight then" Rosemary said shutting the door, leaving Logan alone with Rory.

When he heard the door shut he sat on the end of the bed, it was a huge. He did not think Rory would mind if he spent the night on it with her. He would more then likely be up before her anyway. He stood up and moved his way around the side of the bed to put Rory under the covers. When she was tucked in, he made sure the blinds in the window were shut tightly; she would not appreciate any sunlight in the morning He shut out the lights and lead on top of the bed. He looked over at Rory and gave her a light kiss on her forehead, before turning over and going to sleep him.

* * *

The next morning Logan was leaned against the headboard reading the book that he had saw Rosemary flipping through the night before. It was 10:30 when Rory started to stir. He closed the book and put it on the nightstand beside him waiting for her to make some noise indicating she was awake. 

A few moments later, she mumbled, "Must never drink again"

He picked the bottle of water and two aspirins off of the nightstand "Take these, it will help"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and groaned obviously not realizing someone was sitting by her on the bed.

He laughed "First rule of terrible hangovers Ace, No sudden movements"

She slowly rolled over and sat up taking the water and pills from his hands. Once she had swallowed the pills, she noticed she was in different clothes and a look of worry came over her face. "Did you... did you um change my clothes?" she asked not looking him in the eye. He knew the events of the previous night were coming back to her.

"Rosemary" he said with a smile, even if he wanted to be the one to do it.

She slowly nodded her head "Need coffee" she mumbled

"Coffee will dehydrate you, drink the water first" Logan said quietly, he knew all to well that if he talked as he normally did it would not be good for her hangover.

He watched her shut her eyes and take a mouth full of water "I feel like I'm dying, must drink coffee"

"Finish off your water. Go take a shower, it will make you feel better and while you're doing that I'll go downstairs, get you some coffee"

She did not say anything but slowly got out of bed, making her way to her suitcase before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. When she shut the door, he got off the bed and went downstairs in search of some coffee.

* * *

When he arrived in the kitchen, all eyes were on him. He stood their in silence looking at his friends who were all slumped over at the kitchen table nursing hangovers. He shook his head and went about making Rory some coffee. 

Rosemary broke the silence "How is she?"

"She'll be fine, she has one hell of a hangover though," He said

"Where is she now?" Juliet asked

"Shower, I'm making her coffee and then I'm going to talk to her," he said giving them a look that said he did not want to be interrupted

Finn broke out into a grin "And you want to be alone right?"

Logan glared at him and shook his head "What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"Colin made me come with him to take the girls you two picked up back to into the city," Finn said sending a disapproving glare at Colin

"Which reminds me, how was Carmen last night?" Colin said with a smirk

Logan grinned "No complaints here"

"You're a jackass," Rosemary said with disgust

"Just because he enjoyed sex with someone that wasn't Rory doesn't make him a jackass," Robert stated not raising his head from the table

"He kissed Rory; the girl he has feelings for but won't admit it because he's an idiot. Then less then 24 hours later he was upstairs having sex with someone who was not Rory. If that's not jackass behavior I don't know what is," Rosemary said looking at Logan

Logan finished making the coffee and turned around again to face his friends "You know what, this is between me and Rory. Id appreciates it if you all would back off until we have dealt with it ourselves" he said calmly and picked Rory's coffee off the counter making his way upstairs.

* * *

When Logan got up to Rory's room, she was coming out of the bathroom. He took in her appearance her hair was wet and in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, that he definitely approved him and a t-shirt. She still looked like she had the worlds worse hangover but that was expected 

"Feeling better?" he asked

"A little, but I still feel like I got ran over by several very heavy trucks" she paused and smiled a little when she was the mug that he was holding out to her, the mug she quickly accepted "Coffee?"

"Yes, I know better then to give you anything else to drink" he said taking a seat on the bed and motioning for her to sit as well, which she did. After she quickly gulped down the coffee, he spoke "We need to talk"

**Just thought that id let everyone know that i may not be updating anymore until after the 17th. Im going to 5 concerts downtown , so because they all start late/no parking/must take bus/wont get home until late and all that stuff, i sense that im gonna be to lazy to write. Id say theres a 50 chance of me updating my stories...im just telling everyone this so you dont think ive abandoned my stories.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! & special thanks to koalababy!**

**Review please... questions/comments/suggestions/ideas are always welcome!**


	8. chapter 7

_**Alive**_

"Yes, I know better then to give you anything else to drink" he said taking a seat on the bed and motioning for her to sit as well, which she did. After she quickly gulped down the coffee, he spoke "We need to talk"

Rory looked up at him while moving back to lye on the bed "I know," she said softly as she put her coffee cup on the nightstand beside her.

Logan moved back and leaned against the headboard "What happened?"

"I think you know what happened," she mumbled

He smiled a little "You're right, I do know what happened, but I would like the sober version"

"It was nothing; I just had a little too much to drink"

"Come on Ace. In the 6 months, I have known you I have never seen you drunk and last night you were drunk before I went upstairs. When I came back almost 3 hours later, you were still drinking as well as stripping in front of our friends. Then you yelled at me for being with another girl"

Rory sighed and gave in. She knew he would not give up until he got an honest answer from her "It hurt, one night you were kissing me and the next you were bringing some girl back to spend the night. You treated me like nothing happened"

"You didn't exactly bring it up either, and if I had said something to you would you have talked to me?" he questioned

"I don't know, maybe," she said looking up at him

Logan raised an eyebrow at her

"Well no" she said with a small smile

Logan smiled back "I didn't think so" he reached out and took her hand "Why didn't you tell me that bringing Carmen here was hurting you?"

"I don't know" it was true she did not know why she did not tell him. Maybe she was worried about what he could think about her. Maybe she was scared of where the conversation would lead.

"You don't know?" he repeated

"Yeah" she looked up at him as she answered, he could see the sincerity in her eyes, and he knew she was answering honestly

"You could have told me. I wouldn't have brought her here if I knew it was going to hurt you"

"Were friends Logan, You do-" Rory started but Logan cut her off

"Is that a problem?" he asked

"Um, No" she answered feeling confused

He let out a little laugh at her confusion but quickly turned serious "What I mean is, is that a problem because you want more then friendship?"

Rory felt herself heat up and tried to move her hand out of Logan's "I... um... well... um"

Logan grinned; her reaction to his question was all he needed. He pulled her close wrapping one arm around her tiny waist while placing his other hand on her cheek and turning her head towards him. He smiled when her eyes finally met his and he leaned in placing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. After a few seconds he reluctantly pulled, back realizing she was probably still feeling terrible.

He smirked when her eyes refused to meet his but brought his hand to her chin slowly raising it until she was forced to look at him. He watched as she nervously bit her lip, she looked adorable.

"I want to be with you, Ace," he said softly

He could not help but smile as he watched a smile spread across her face and she moved in to kiss him. The moment her lips touched his he moved away and smirked.

A look of confusion washed over her face and he quickly spoke up "If you want us to try a relationship you have to say it"

"I do"

"I do what?" he teased

"I want to be in a relationship with you," she said shyly

"Now was that so hard to say?" he said moving in to capture her lips. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance, which he was quickly granted. He moved his hands up and down her back while her hands moved to his hair. After a few more moments, Rory pulled away in need of oxygen and began to speak but was cut off by her stomach grumbling.

"I'm hungry," she stated

"I can tell," he said getting off the bed and extending his hand to Rory, who quickly placed her hand in his and pushed herself off the bed. Logan smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist while walking them towards the door "Come on lets get something to eat"

"Is everyone up?" she asked

"Up and hangover. Actually I think I'm the only person not hangover," he said with a laugh

"Well that's a first," she said smiling up at him

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" he asked in mock hurt

"Wow"

"What?" he raised an eyebrow at her?

"I just didn't expect you to openly say that so soon," she explained

"Why?"

"I know your not the commitment type, you know with all of your girls, the fact that you have never had a girlfriend before. I just thought that you would need some time before you could actually say it"

She said as they began to make their way down the steps

He shrugged and stopped her from continuing down the stairs, sitting them on the top of the staircase "Well I'm not afraid of saying it. Do you want to talk about our relationship?" he asked

She shook her head and instantly regretted it as she felt pain shoot through her head "No, not today especially with my hangover. There's nothing to talk about really, we will learn as we go I guess" she paused and bit her lip "But um, can I trust you? I mean you have an entire fleet of girls and I just need to know that you're not going to be unfaithful to me"

"I've been with a lot of girls, I'm not going to deny that there's no point in denying that. I know it, you know it. It is not a secret and it has never been a secret. When we were in your room and we agreed to a relationship, that means something to me. I am not going to be a jackass and be cheating on you. It's not an option," he said hoping she would believe him, she had to believe him. It was the truth

Thankfully, she did "I trust you"

He nodded and smirked "Anything else you need to be reassured on?"

"Nothing at the moment, but I would like something to eat now I really am hungry" she said looking down the stairs

He laughed and pulled her up "Let's go"

Logan started to walk when he felt Rory pulling on his arm "Their going to know" she stated

"I think it's going to be obvious but who knows maybe their too hung-over to notice" he said stopping and leaning against the railing

"Oh please, Rosemary and Juliet have not stopped bugging me since we've been here about us getting together. I think they would notice if they were dead," she said not looking forward to their friends interrogating her on her new relationship

"Their going to know eventually, the sooner the better" he said and then added with a smirk "unless you're ashamed of me"

"Yes that's it, I'm ashamed of you" she teased and then continued, "Its just Rosemary and Juliet will want to know every detail of what happened. Colin will make some smart-ass comment. Finn and Robert will want to know if we have had sex. I do not want to deal with that, id rather keep what happened between us or at least most of it. It's private and it's our relationship, they don't need to know every detail," she explained

Logan moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist "Don't tell them if you don't want to. Tell them it is our relationship and you want to keep it between us. As for Colin, Finn and Robert that's normal behavior and you know that" he said leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss which and was a little shocked when he felt Rory run her tongue over his lips, but quickly recovered and granted her access. Their tongues fought for control until they were interrupted by a voice at the bottom of the staircase causing Rory to jump away

"Jesus Logan, let the girl breathe" said a grinning Colin who was leaning against the wall leading upstairs

Logan smirked against Rory's cheek and whispered in her ear "And now they know" before turning his attention to Colin "Colin"

"Logan. I think you owe me a thank you" Colin stated, grin still in place

Logan raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"I drove Carmen home. Think of how uncomfortable it would have been if she and Rory saw each other this morning with these circumstances. You and Rory making out on the staircase, you, and Carmen disappearing upstairs for quite along time last night" Colin said laughing

Logan quickly turned back to Rory, hoping Colin bringing up his previous nights activities did not offend her.

"Whatever happened between you and Carmen last night is fine. We weren't together so I can't be upset for something like that," she said

"Weren't together? Are you together now?" Colin asked

"We are" Logan confirmed

"Good for you then. I think our other friends need to be informed of this, don't you? Finn, Robert, Rosemary, Juliet!"

A few seconds later the other four friends piled into the foyer

"What Colin?" Finn asked annoyed

"Look who I found making out on the stairs" Colin said looking in the direction of Rory and Logan who had yet to move from the spot where Colin had found them

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Rosemary squealed, receiving groans from Rory, Finn, Robert, and Juliet who were still nursing hangovers

"Did you have sex?" Finn asked

Rory nudged Logan in his side as if to say I told you so. He turned to her and smirked before turning back to the others and answering him "No Finn"

"Why not, what are you waiting for?" Robert asked

"Let it go guys, we've haven't been together for a day, actually we haven't been together for an hour" he said before turning to Rory and grinning, "What are we waiting for anyway?"

She blushed "I'll tell you later"

He gave her a look of confusion but turned back to their friends when Juliet spoke "Are you officially boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"We are" Rory said smiling

"Oh this is so exciting, Girl talk!" Rosemary yelled as she and Juliet ran up the stairs

"But I want breakfast" Rory complained

"Your boyfriend can get you breakfast" Rosemary said before turning to Logan "Bring it upstairs, we'll be in my room"

Logan gave Rory a questioning look and she simply shrugged "Coffee, Pancakes and Pop tarts please"

Logan shook his head and placed a kiss on her cheek before heading downstairs with the guys who were standing at the bottom with knowing grins on their faces as Rory headed upstairs with the girls.

**Finally got this chapter done. It was refusing to cooperate with me and i couldnt get it to come out the way i wanted..so sorry it took so long..i hope to get the next one up in no later then 2 weeks.**

**For anyone who reads my other story i hope to get it updated by monday.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the awesome!..special thanks to koalababy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE and cheer me up!**


	9. chapter 8

_**Alive**_

Rory felt herself being gently shook and slowly opened her eyes to see Logan sitting on the bed beside her. She had decided to go back to sleep after girl talk with Rosemary and Juliet, hoping that when she woke up she wouldn't still be feeling the effects of her hangover.

"Hey" she said to rub her eyes

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek

"Better. My headaches almost gone and I don't feel nauseous anymore. What time is it?"

"Almost 7" he replied glancing at his watch

"Wow. I slept almost five hours. I guess I'm going to be up late tonight" she said

Logan grinned "I like the sound of that"

"What? ..Oh" she frowned and then blushed when she realized how what she had said sounded "Get your mind out of the gutter Logan"

He laughed and shook his head "Like that ever going to happen. Anyway were getting in the pool, actually. Everyone else is already in the pool. So will you be joining us? Or we can stay up here if you want"

Rory ran her hand through her hair "Swimming sounds nice right about now. Give me a few minutes to get changed and we can go down" she said moving off the bed toward her suitcase. After searching for a few moments she found the one she was looking for and turned to make her way to the bathroom when she noticed Logan was still sitting on the bed "Your still here"

"How very observant of you Ace" he teased

"You need to go" she stated

"Why?"

"So I can change, and you need to change as well. You can't swim in what I assume are very expensive jeans" she said taking note of what he was wearing

"Your going to change in the bathroom and your right I do need to change, I don't want to swim in my very expensive jeans" he said his voice mocking her as he got up and made his way out of the room.

Rory shook her head and quickly made her way into the bathroom, emerging moments later. When she noticed Logan had yet to return she took a quick look at herself in the mirror, putting her hair in a messy ponytail. Once she was satisfied she went to the window and looked down at her friends playing around in the pool. A few seconds later she jumped when she felt someone arms around her. She quickly spun around to come face to face with Logan.

"You scared me" she said to hold her hand over her heart

"Im sorry" he smiled "So what is they doing down there?" he asked glancing at the window

"Im not sure, but whatever it is it certainly looks like a party"

"Ah, well whys don't. We get down there then. We don't want to miss out on the party" he paused wiggling his eyebrows and running his hands up her arms, sending chills through her body "Unless you want to have our own private party up here"

"Logan!" she exclaimed pulling away from his body "Downstairs"

"Ok downstairs it is then" he said to grab her hand pulling her close again "By the way you look amazing" he said leaning in to capture her lips in a quick kiss before she had a chance to blush

"I'm sure you've said that to all the girls in bikinis" she said

He smirked "Nope, Just you"

"Well I feel special" she said smiling

"You should be" he said to slip his arm around her waist as they made their way out of Rory room, down the staircase and outside toward the pool where their friends awaited.

**_RG l LH_**

"Hey, you're up!" Rosemary greeted Rory as she and Logan walked to the pool

"I am" Rory stated

"So Rory" Finn started as Logan slid his arm out from around Rory waist and dove into the pool "A little bird told I you were dating one Logan Huntzberger" she said laughing

"Maybe the little bird was drunk" she paused to give him a smile "just like you"

Finn shrugged before diving to the bottom of the pool

"So you planning on staying there all night or will you join us in the pool?" Colin asked

Rory realized she had been standing in the same place she was in since Logan Dove into the pool a few moments ago. She nodded and made her way to the edge of the pool sitting down letting her feet fall into the water. She smiled as she watched Logan come up for air and swim over to her. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world, he Logan Huntzberger was her boyfriend and she had him all to herself. She just hoped that she would still feel the same way when they got back to Yale and there were tons of girls after him but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head as she felt Logan tug on her hand

"Come on get in the water's warm"

She smiled and started to splash her feet "I know"

He smiled back and grabbed her feet. Letting his hands trail up over her legs coming to rest on her upper thigh. He let his hands linger there for a moment before gently pulling her off of the edge of the pool and leaning her against the wall where one of her hands held onto the wall and the other went around his neck.

"You didn't hit me this time. That's progress" he said smirking as he put one hand on the edge of the pool to help keep himself from going under water as he leaned for a kiss. Rory let out a small giggle "Guess so" before his lips attacked hers. Logan ran his tongue over her mouth quickly asking her entrance which he was granted instantly. Their kiss was quickly cut off by yelling and the splashing of water around them. Logan pulled back and turned to their friends who were watching them intently

"What?"

"Take it upstairs. Do not do that in my pool. No one should be I making out in the pool unless it's I" Colin stated frowning

"You know I bet Rory has great lung capacity" Robert said off handily

"They kissed for liking 20 seconds how can you possibly know that" Juliet reasoned

"She looks like the kind of girl with great lung capacity" Finn said before grinning at Logan "Rory love how about we go upstairs and find out"

"Finn" Logan threatened

Finn climbed out of the pool sitting on the edge and raised his hands in surrender "Fine, Fine. How about you Rosemary?" he asked turning to the girl sitting back watching the show

"No thanks Finn. Unfortunately I have already let you check my lung capacity"

Finn laughed "Oh trust me I know. How about you Juliet?"

"Not happening" she stated with disinterest

"And on that note lets play ball" Robert said

"Ball? We've been through this I don't do sports" Rory said

"Not sports. It's an inflatable beach ball we can toss around" Rosemary said holding up the large colorful ball

"We are men we do not play with inflatable balls" Colin said

"Fine. You 'men' can play by you at the other end of the pool. We can play with the inflatable ball here" Juliet said to toss the volleyball to him

"I want to play with the girls and Logan doesn't want to leave Rory because h's whipped already" Finn stated with a small laugh

"I am not" Logan objected

"Right Logan. You took care of her when you she got sick after she yelled at you for having sex with another girl. You spent the night in her bed making sure she was of" Colin started but was cut off by Logan

"It's nothing that I haven't done for either one of you." He said pointing to Rosemary and Juliet "Minus the getting mad part"

"Now I feel special" Rory said to roll her eyes

"It's not like you remember it" Logan quipped

"Well yes" she said changing the subject "Can't we just get in the hot tub instead. It requires less energy so I don't have to keep myself floating"

"You don't have to keep yourself floating, Logan still has you pressed against the wall" Robert observed

Rory blushed and pushed Logan away "Are we getting in the hot tub or are we just going to play around in the pool all night?"

"To the hot tub!" Finn yelled

Everyone spent the next several hours in the hot tub and on the patio before they headed to bed around one. They had decided to make sure they were up by ten so they could be on their way back to Yale before two.

**_RG l LH_**

Rory jumped as she heard a knock on the door. She turned to see Logan pokes his head in, she smiled and motioned for him to come in "Hey"

"You need me to take that downstairs?" he asked referring to her suitcase was sitting on her bed as he shut the door before making his way to her to giving her a quick kiss

"Yeah, let me check first to make sure I have everything" she said to take a glance around the room before going to check the bathroom

"Hey, where Rory" a voice from behind spoke

Logan turned around to see Juliet standing in the doorway "Don't you knock?"

"No" she smiled

"I could have been naked" he said grinning at her

"Wouldn't be the first time I've seen you naked" she paused to give him another smile "And this is Rorys''' room, so no you wouldn't be?"

"Um, ok" Logan said to raise an eyebrow in her direction as Rory came out of the bathroom

"It doesn't seem like I've forgotten anything so Im ready" she said noticing the blonde girl standing at the door "Oh hey Juliet"

"You ready?" Juliet asked

Rory nodded and took another quick glance around the room

"All right, Everyone waiting downstairs" Juliet said before disappearing out the door

Logan picked the suitcase off the bed and wrapped his free arm around Rorys'' waist "Lets go"

**Heres the new chapter. I dont like it but i decided to post it anyway just because I wanted to get them back at Yale so I can move on with the story. I have a few ideas that im excited to write about. But I need an idea for some drama, because well i dont have one. Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome. special thanks to koalababy!**

**Review Please...questions, comments, ideas, suggestions are always welcome!**


	10. chapter 9

_**Alive.**_

"Which one?" Rory asked, holding two denim skirts up to show Rosemary and Juliet.

"The dark one if you go with the red shirt and the light one if you go with black shit," Rosemary said as Juliet nodded her head in approval

"So where are you guys going?" Juliet asked as she began to dig through Rory's makeup bag

"He wanted to do the dinner and movie thing, but I'm not a big fan of the dinner thing so were going to a movie and then maybe stop by the pub later" Rory said taking one last glace at her choices of clothing for the night before deciding on the dark denim mini skirt and a simple v-neck t-shirt. She held it up for the girl's approval before going to the bathroom to change. When she returned a few minutes later, the Juliet was ready to apply her makeup and Rosemary was ready to do her hair.

"What shoes are you wearing?" Rosemary asked

"Those" Rory said pointing to the black strappy sandals by her door, before sitting down to let the girls make her 'date worthy' as Juliet had previously called her. "Not to much makeup" she said as she Juliet stepped in front of her to begin.

"So what do you want done with your hair?" Rosemary asked

"Something simple, maybe just a few curls at the end" Rory said", what do you think?"

"That sounds good, now close your eyes" Juliet directed as she applied some mascara, a tiny bit of eyeliner and eye shadow to Rory's eyes. "Ok. Open" she directed again as she applied some foundation to her face before applying a light layer of blush. "There all done" she said smiling at her work before moving out of the way to let Rosemary curl her hair.

* * *

20 minutes later Rory was pacing the common room floor. 

"Stop biting your nails" Juliet demanded

"I'm nervous," she said quietly

"Well don't be. You are gorgeous and he is already your boyfriend. You just have not been out on your first date yet. Everything will be fine," Rosemary said in attempt to calm her nerves.

"Exactly, you look gorgeous. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Juliet added

"Oh speaking of Logan not keeping his hands off of you, are you going to tell him about your Mary status" Rosemary asked amusement in her eyes

"Yes, I mean I kind of have to. Its not something I can keep from him. The sooner the better right? Like ripping off a band aide," she said looking to the girls for comfirmation.

Both girls nodded but seeing Rory did not look any less relieved Rosemary tried to calm her nerves again "Don't worry about it, really. Its going to be fine-" there was a knock at the door. "And I bet that's him, Go let him in" she said looking towards the door.

Rory quickly made her way to the door and opened it to reveal Logan, dressed in jeans, a tight fitting shirt, and his usual leather jacket. He gave her his usual smirk as his eyes skimmed her body and gave her a wink when his eyes returned to hers and saw she was blushing. "Hey" he said leaning down for a quick kiss, "You look beautiful"

She blushed again. "Thanks. Not so bad yourself" she said before moving out of the way to let him in and shut the door. "I just need to grab my jacket and purse. I'll only be a second"

She turned the corner and noticed Juliet and Rosemary leaning over the couch with grins on their faces "You two are so cute"

Rory shook her head as she picked up her two items "You two are so immature"

"Logan?" Rosemary called out

"Yeah" He answered back but did not move any further into the dorm to be seen by the girls

"She has a 12 O'clock curfew" Juliet called out and took another glance at Rory walking towards the door and grinned "And just because your in a dark theatre and she's wearing a short skirt, it does not mean you need to put your hand-"

"Juliet!" Rory yelled

Logan laughed and shook his head wrapping his arm around her waist "Ill keep that in mind" he called back "Come on Ace, I think its time we head out"

"Yes, its definitely time to go" Rory said as they made their way out the door, looking forward to the night ahead.

* * *

"I love that movie," Rory said as she snuggled into Logan's side as they left the theatre. 

"I don't know if I loved it, but it was pretty good," Logan said as he placed a kiss on top of her head "So where to next, the pub?"

Rory was silent for a moment. The Pub was not the place to tell Logan what she wanted to tell him. It would be crowded and loud on a Friday night. They could go back to one of their dorms but there was a possibility that someone else would be home and she wanted this to be a private conversation. So she quickly thought of another place she loved, where not many people would be at this hour and it had a cozy atmosphere where she would feel comfortable. "How about Ice cream instead?"

"Ice cream it is" Logan agreed pulling her into the direction of a small cafe located next to campus.

Not 5 minutes later, they were sitting in a small booth located in the corner of the cafe. Thankfully, as if she suspected it was almost empty. She ordered a bowl of chocolate with sprinkles and caramel topping, while Logan ordered a bowl of Vanilla with chocolate topping. As soon as their ice cream was placed on the table in front of them, she decided the sooner the better

"So I have something to tell you," she stated slowly, no matter what she was nervous

"Um, ok?" he was watching her intently now; damn could he tell she was nervous?

"And I don't really know if this changes things between us" she said quickly taking a glace at Logan before going back to her ice cream

When he didn't say anything, she assumed he was waiting for her to continue, "I'm a virgin" she said quietly

"Your a virgin?" he repeated, almost asked, not sure if he heard her right

She nodded playing with the sleeves of her jacket.

"Ace, you can look at me," he said reaching across the table to stop one of her hands. When she looked up, he spoke again, "This doesn't change anything"

"It doesn't?" she asked

He shook his head "Of course not. Just because we wont be having sex in the near future doesn't mean that I don't care about you and I don't want to be with you.

Did you really think it would change anything?"

"I don't know. Its kind of a big deal. You have tons of sex and well now your not having any so I guess..." she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It is a big deal, its obviously a decision you made at some point that your not ready to take that step. I respect that and I can handle that" Logan assured her giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Thanks" she said giving him a smile.

"What do you say we get out of here and I take you home?" he said once he noticed her empty ice cream bowl.

She nodded "Lets go"

Logan put money on the table to cover the ice cream, took her hand, and leads her out of the cafe. "So good first date?" he asked

"Very good" she said smiling, feeling much better about the fact that he knew.

"Good. So can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you can ask another question if you'd like," she said with a small laugh

"Smartass. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and considering how uncomfortable you were about ten minutes ago-"

She cut him off "Just ask Logan"

"Is there any reason you still are a Virgin. I mean I know you two serious relationships before."

"Um, well when I was with Dean I guess it was simply being 16 and I wasn't ready. With Jess I think I was ready but I was embarrassed," she explained in the simplest form she could. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, Ace you better not get embarrassed at the thought of having sex with me though" he teased. She seemed much more comfortable with the situation then she had she originally told him. He was sure she was just nervous about his reaction.

"I'm not" she assured him, although she doubted he believed her because she was sure she was blushing

"Ill takes your word for," he said as he approached her dorm. "So I guess Ill see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" she said smiling.

"Good" he said leaning for a kiss. Breaking away a few moments later when oxygen became an issue. "Night Ace" he whispered in her ear as he stepped away and made his way towards his own dorm for the night.

She smiled and dug her key out of her purse before entering her room. It was officially the best date ever.

* * *

**so finally a new chapter. its been awhile, but im incredibly busy with school and its my last year of school so for once im putting school before something else. to be quite honest i hate this chapter, but i decided to post it anyway just because i was so happy with the fact that i actually sat down and wrote something. dont know when the next update will be...hopefully not as long as last time...but well see :) hope everyone had a good christmas and a happy new year!**

**review please!**


End file.
